Between the Raindrops
by Alison L. Lewis
Summary: Après la mort de leur amie Thalia, Luke et Annabeth se retrouvent seuls. Et ils la pleurent, comme ils peuvent. One-Shot.


Hello ~

Cet OS a été écrit en une soirée (petit défi personnel), ce qui est très inhabituel (d'habitude, il me faut beaucoup de temps pour écrire, même quelque chose de court). L'idée date d'il y a deux ans, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à l'écrire.

Je crois que Luke m'inspire.

Le titre vient d'une chanson de Lifehouse, Between the Raindrops. Groupe super, au passage.

**Disclaimer** : Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ça.

* * *

**Between the Raindrops**

Ils sont dos à dos, dans leur coin. Personne ne s'approche d'eux. Tant mieux. Ils ne veulent parler à personne.

Luke regarde le ciel, si noir, si nuageux. Un éclair vient le strier. Puis deux. L'orage fait un bruit d'enfer : Luke à l'impression qu'un groupe de batteurs en pleine création a élu domicile au-dessus de leurs têtes. Cela ne le dérange pas particulièrement : ce son monstrueux ne reflète même pas la moitié de ce qui se déchaîne en lui.

La pluie se mêle de la partie. Elle les cogne furieusement, les mouillant presque instantanément. Ils ne bougent pas d'un pouce, ne protestent pas. L'agitation des éléments est le cadet de leurs soucis.

Quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir, Luke a entendu un campeur informer un autre garçon — certainement un nouveau, comme eux — qu'il ne « flotte jamais à la Colonie ». Faux. Peut-être, songe Luke, est-ce parce que le tout-puissant Seigneur Zeus est triste aujourd'hui. Ou bien, il veut tous les punir de sa perte. La deuxième option semble être la plus probable.

Il se rend compte à quel point le monde peut changer en moins d'une journée. Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, ils pensaient qu'ils allaient enfin réussir à atteindre la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés, sains et saufs. Ils se réjouissaient tellement de pouvoir enfin dormir dans un vrai lit. D'avoir un toit les protégeant du froid et des intempéries.

Mais le Sort est cruel. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient si près — _si près _— de leur destination, ils avaient tout perdu. Thalia s'était sacrifiée pour eux. Et elle était morte.

_Non, pas morte_, se corrige Luke, non sans un certain dégoût. _Transformée en_ pin.

Car le Grand, le Bon, le Juste Zeus, dans un accès d'altruisme et de pitié, a changé Thalia — dont le seul tort était d'être sa fille — en arbre. Il aurait pu soigner ses blessures avant qu'elle n'y succombe. Mais non, il avait fait mieux.

Si Luke n'avait pas été si en colère, il aurait éclaté de rire.

Cela semble si irréelle, si… Improbable. Est-ce vraiment arrivé ? Peut-être est-il en train de faire un horrible cauchemar. Dans quelques minutes, Thalia et Annabeth le secoueront sans ménagement pour l'arracher aux ténèbres qui l'entourent. Elles lui souriront avec indulgence et affection, et ils repartiront ensemble — toujours être en mouvement. Mais la partie rationnelle de son cerveau l'ordonne de cesser d'inventer des scénarios. C'est arrivé. C'est horrible, c'est douloureux, mais c'est arrivé. Et quoiqu'il fasse, ça n'y changera rien.

Il tourne la tête vers celle qui est appuyée contre son dos. Annabeth. Elle ne le voit pas : ses yeux sont fermés, son visage tourné en direction des nuages noirs. Luke est sûr que des larmes salées s'unissent aux gouttes ruisselant sur son visage anormalement pâle. En la regardant, il oublie qu'elle n'a que sept ans. Cela lui arrive assez fréquemment, surtout quand il lui parle. Il trouve ça triste : être un Sang-Mêlé vous oblige à grandir plus vite que les autres enfants. C'est la seule façon de survivre. Et, dans le cas d'Annabeth, elle fait souvent preuve d'une maturité étonnante.

Plusieurs fois, Luke a souhaité être un simple adolescent mortel, comme les autres, avec des préoccupations futiles. Avec une mère parfaitement saine d'esprit et un père présent et normal. Il se demande si Annabeth aussi l'a déjà désiré. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'ils ne se seraient jamais connus. Luke préfère ne plus y penser. Ça ne sert à rien, de toute façon.

Il voit le visage de son amie se tordre de douleur. Et, ses yeux toujours clos, elle l'enfouit dans ses petites mains. Pour la première fois de la journée, il l'entend faiblement sangloter.

C'est le moment où il est censé la prendre dans ses bras, caresser doucement ses cheveux blonds bouclés et lui dire que ça va s'arranger— ou une autre bêtise dans le genre. Mais il en est incapable. Au lieu de ça, il la regarde pleurer sans rien faire.

Depuis la mort de Thalia, ils n'ont pas échangé un seul mot. Luke est conscient qu'ils devraient partager leur peine, se réconforter mutuellement. C'est peut-être ce qu'Annabeth attend. Cependant, c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Alors, ils restent tous les deux drapés dans leur misère respective — qui est pourtant la même — et sont plus éloignés qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été, tandis que leurs dos se touchent. Et ils pleurent séparément la mort de leur amie tombée vaillamment au combat.

Une dernière goutte est tombée sur les cheveux blonds décoiffés du garçon avant que la pluie ne s'arrête totalement. Avec une vitesse déconcertante, le soleil remplace les nuages. C'est mieux. Luke a toujours eu horreur de la pluie. Désormais, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de l'associer à un événement funeste.

L'odeur de terre mouillée est omniprésente. Derrière lui, il sent Annabeth se redresser. Il prend ce mouvement pour un signal et se relève péniblement, prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur la boue.

À quoi ressemblera leur relation désormais ? Ils voyagent ensemble depuis des mois et il a l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Cependant, il sait qu'ils s'éloigneront. Inévitablement. Ils ne seront pas dans le même bungalow. Ils n'ont pas le même âge. Et certainement pas les mêmes futurs amis. Alors, que leur arrivera-t-il ?

Les yeux bleus de Luke rencontrent pour la première fois depuis des heures ceux gris orageux et rougis d'Annabeth. Tout ce qu'il réussit à y lire, c'est une tristesse incommensurable, le reflet de son propre désarroi. Ils sont seuls, désormais. Seuls contre le reste du monde. Et il a la conviction que, si un jour il vient à la perdre, il ne pourra plus se relever.

Sans avoir besoin de parler à voix haute, ils se comprennent. Ils se séparent et se dirigent vers leur bungalow respectif. Ils ont besoin d'une douche : ils sont mouillés, couverts de boue et de crasses. Mais d'ici quelques semaines, ce sera comme s'ils n'avaient jamais dû vivre dans la rue. Cette pensée peine Luke plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

Il va tout faire pour tenir sa promesse. Il va veiller sur Annabeth, faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle se sente acceptée et aimée. Bref, qu'elle ait une famille. Mais Luke n'aura qu'une place négligeable dans celle-ci. Bien sûr, ils se verront encore régulièrement, continueront de se parler. Mais au fond de leur cœur, ils sauront que ce n'est pas comme avant. Ça vaut mieux pour eux. Il se dit que s'ils essayent de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, de retrouver leur amitié du début, ils finiront par se blesser. Ou, du moins, c'est ce que lui dit son côté lâche.

Devant la porte de son bungalow, il jette un rapide coup d'œil en direction du conifère servant à protéger la Colonie. Puis il franchit la porte, adressant un sourire à ceux avec qui il passera la plupart de son temps, tandis que l'orage continue de faire rage en lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :3

Review ? Donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît, c'est important pour moi :D Je réponds, bien sûr (sauf si vous êtes anonyme, malheureusement)

[Notez que j'ai pas fait de vrai Lukabeth. Un jour ! C'est dur de les shipper, y'a rien sur eux ._. /pan/]


End file.
